In advance
by UtopiousEternity
Summary: Huey's 23rd birthday is coming up, and he thinks he won't get what he wants. Someone comes along to cheer him up. Updated Warning not for everybody!


Huey sat on his couch, watching the news. The day went by so fast, and it was already dark outside.

The commercials appeared on the screen, he looked at his watch. "10:26? I better get to bed soon." He told himself.

He looked at the top corner of his watch '8/10' it read. Huey sighed. August 10; his birthday was just in another few hours. There were some birthdays where he just wanted tranquility, and relaxation, but it seemed as if he never got what he wanted. Hopefully the 23rd one would be different.

Tap Tap Tap

There was an urgent, yet gentle knock on Huey's door. Who could here so late? He thought. Huey turned the t.v. off, and walked to the door.

He opened it slowly, a serious look on his face.

His eyes became surprised, and the stoic look melted away.

22 year old Jazmine DuBois stood out in the hall. A trench coat clung to her shape, and a fedora tilted on her head. She smiled a sensual, knowing smile, and half closed her emerald eyes.

"Hey Huey. Did you miss me?" Jazmine asked.

Huey looked at her. She looked so damn sexy. "Maybe." He replied.

She laughed, "I know your birthday's tomorrow baby, and I wanted to give my present early." She purred.

Huey came closer, and fingered the trench coat. "I like it." He said darkly.

Jazmine pulled Huey in for a kiss. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. Their kiss became more heated, their tongues intertwined, Huey lightly bit her lip.

"Yessss." Jazmine hissed. "Don't stop."

"I won't." Huey replied, closing the door, while kissing Jazmine. He put both of his arms around her waist, while hers were wrapped around his neck. Huey moved his arms lower and lower, until his hands were cupping her perfect ass.

"Mmmm. I knew you always liked that...say it." Huey replied, his hands needing her butt. He started kissing her neck.

"Oh! Oh God, Huey..." Jazmine moaned, feeling the sudden pleasure.

"Come on baby, say it." Huey said, gently.

"I...like it." Jazmine said. She grabbed his muscular shoulders, loving the feeling of being sandwiched between a wall, and the man she loved.

Huey smiled, picking her neck, and squeezing her ass. He picked her up.

"Then you'll love this." He carried her to his room.

He closed the door, and dropped her on his bed. Jazmine splayed out on the bed, she tossed her fedora, and coat to the side. She was wearing white underwear, and bra, her breasts spilled out.

Huey got on the bed. He fondled her through her underwear. "Mmmm. Baby you're so wet."

"Fuck me Huey." Jazmine begged. "Fuck me."

Huey loved her. He kissed her lips, and trailed down to her neck. Jazmine moaned. She threw his sweater over his head, and practically tore his shirt apart. "Huey..."

He trailed down to the crack between her breasts. He unsnapped the bra, and revealed her two big tits, and dark nipples. He nearly came on the spot. He squeezed the right titty, and sucked the left nipple.

"Yes...Oh God YES!" Jazmine screamed.

"Yeah, you like this..." Huey moaned, as he alternated. He started to place long strokes against her fleshy nipples.

"I love this! Mother of God!" Jazmine yelled, digging her fingers into his sexy, bushy afro.

While biting down on the nipple, Huey started to grind his crotch on Jazmine's, he was still wearing

his boxers, and she was wearing her soaked underwear. Huey got to his knees, and slowly took off Jazmine's underwear.

Huey bent down to look at her pussy. It was so perfect. He inhaled its scent, and licked his lips. Jazmine spread her legs apart.

"Please." She moaned, squeezing her breasts together.

Huey blew on her pussy. He bent down and stuck his tongue inside her honey pot, her juices overflowing.

"Oh yes..." Jazmine moaned.

"You taste so good." Huey said. He moaned in her folds. The sound resonated, giving Jazmine shudders of pleasure. He moved his tongue up to flick her clit, and Jazmine arched her back, and screamed.

"Huey! Fuck!" She hollered.

Huey returned to her sweet cavern, and he swirled his tongue in slow circles against her pussy. She moaned.

"Yes...oh yeah, Huey. Just like that! Oh God! Oh GOD!"

He felt her walls breathe against his mouth. He could feel she was about to come. He started to tongue fuck her. He drilled his fleshy rod in and out of her sweet pussy.

Jazmine screamed over and over. She grabbed both sides of the sheets, shaking her head from side to side, and clenching her eyes shut. She loved every second of the pleasure. Jazmine opened her eyes, she looked down as the Afro moved rhythmically, a skilled mouth beneath it. The image caused Jazmine to fall off of the edge.

"AHHHHH!" She shouted, her juices shot out, and landed in Huey's mouth. He smiled, and licked it up. He felt her body shudder.

He crawled on top of her. His maroon eyes met her emerald eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, sincerely.

Jazmine's breathing slowed, her chest rose and fell. "Uh...Uh-huh." She said, nodding her head.

He was so sweet to ask. She thought.

"That was amazing." She said. Huey chuckled. "Good." He said, kindly. Huey planted a kiss on her lips. She grabbed him and lengthened it. After a moment, he drew away, and he pulled out his 10 inch cock. Jazmine's jaw dropped in amazement.

"You ready?" Huey asked, calmly.

"Yes." Jazmine said, eagerly. She spread her legs apart. He grabbed her thighs and sank it in.

"Yes...Shit." Huey moaned, pulling his cock in and out, it slid inside her pussy.

"God! Your cock is huge inside me!" Jazmine yelled.

"Damn Jazmine, you fell so good." Huey moaned. He watched as his cock slid in and out of her pussy. It was coated with her sweet thick cream.

"Fuck me Huey! Fuck me! Yes baby, yes!" Jazmine screamed.

Huey continued to thrust. He started going in faster.

"Yeah...Jazmine!" Huey shouted. "You want me to fuck you?" He yelled.

"Yes!" She moaned.

"You like it hard, and fast?!"

"Yes!"

"Like this, then!" Huey thrust harder, his hips blureed. Jazmine was panting, and plucking her nipples.

"What's my name?!"

"Huey!"

"What's my name?"

"Huey!" Jazmine moaned, looking into Huey's intense eyes.

"Who's pussy is this?" He shouted, his cock nearly burst.

"Yours!" She shouted.

"Who's pussy is this?" He shouted again.

"YOURS!" Jazmine hollered. The sound echoed through the room.

Huey burst inside of her, his man seed filled her valley. She came on his cock.

Jazmine panted on the bed, Huey went and lay down beside her. He wrapped two arms around her.

"Jazmine I love you."

She turned towards him, and smiled.

"I love you too, Huey. Happy early birthday."

Huey closed his eyes, ready to sleep with Jazmine in his arms.

"Huey." His lover whispered in the dark.

"Yes?" Huey replied.

"I want you to know that I'm yours. You can fuck me whenever you want to, wherever you want to." She whispered. The words were aggressive, but her tone was gentle; almost playful.

Huey laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." He brushed his hand aginst her breast. Jazmine smiled. She gazed at her lover in the darkness. The scent of their love filled the room. She lied back in the bed. She felt a sudden pressure on her body.

"How about now?" She heard him ask in his smoke like voice.

Jazmine smiled. Jazmine quickly spread her legs wide. "Come on in." She said breathily.

Huey slowly slid himself in. He held her hips. He laughed.

"Will you quit being slow and FUCK me?" Jazmine demanded.

"Patience, Jazmine." Huey said, he smiled slightly. He plunged himself in further.

"OH Huey!" Jazmine moaned. "Yes, Yes, Yes!"

He trusted in further. "I want you to come..." Huey chanted. "I want you to come."

"You're damn right I'll come, right on this cock!" Jazmine shouted. "It's huge inside of me!"

Huey continued pumping his cock into Jazmine. He bent over and started flicking her clit, making Jazmine scream.

"HUEY! Holy fuck you're good!" She shouted.

"You sud surpsised." He said. He laughed darkly.

"I'm coming...oh I'M COMING!" Jazmine shouted.

"I'm almost there!" Huey shouted.

"Come in my ass!"

"What?"

"FUCKING COME IN MY ASS!" jazmine hollered. She pulled away, and turned herself from him.

"Damn you want it bad." Huey pulled out of her, and he shot his load inside of her asshole.

"YESSSSSSS!" She shouted. Loving the feeling of her ass getting invaded, and filled with delightful cum.

"Mmmmm. My favorite." She said, Jazmine got up, and fingered her asshole and pussy. She scooped out the cream, and licked her fingers.

"Oh, yes. It's so good!" She moaned.

Huey lay down on the bed, breathing deeply. He was filled with ecstasy. His member still standing upright.

Jazmine crawled over to him, and slowly took his cock in.

"Jazmine..." Huey started.

Jazmine moved her soft lips around his member. Her head bouncing up, and down. Her eyes half closed as she moaned at her taste.

"I love your sweet mouth." Huey said. He guided her head in his hands.

She continued blowing him. Her saliva coated his dick. He was still fresh from her pussy, and she could taste her cream, and his cum on the cock. It was perfect. She started to gag. Huey almost came from the sound.

"Yes...Jazmine...Yes..." Huey said. He started to thrust his hips forward into her face. She gagged even more.

"Shit baby!" Huey moaned. He was ready to come, Jazmine could feel it. He continued fuking her face.

"Jazmine I'm going to come!"

"Please..." Jazmine managed to moan. The vibrations resonated off of his dick.

Huey burst is cock into her mouth. Jazmine pulled her mouth off. His cum landed on her tits, her cheeks, and on her lips.

"Ohhh, Hueyyy." Jazmine smiled. She licked her lips.

"That was amazing." Huey told her.

"It's your gift." Jazmine said. She sat up on the bed. "I want to show you something." She said.

Jazmine sat up, and spread her legs. She bent her head slowly, appreciative of her flexible spine. She bent down, and sucked her vagina. Huey's eyes widened. He had never seen anything like that in his life.

She continued sucking her vagina tenderly. She moaned at her own movements. "Oh! Fuck!" She moaned, her toes curled. She could taste the cream coming out of her.

Huey stared at the woman. He was overrun by the bizarre display. He pushed her head out of the way, and came inside of her again.

"Fuck!" Huey shouted. He felt her body shake, and her inner walls tighten around his cock.

"Oh Huey!" She shouted again. She felt the pressure of the cum, invading her.

"Jazmine..." Huey moaned. They both collapsed on the bed, coming back from their high. They didn't speak for a few moments.

Jazmine got up. "Baby, I'm taking a shower. You want to join me?"

"I'm right behind you." Huey said.

They both got up, although it was Huey's apartment, Jazmine lead the way.

"God that was amazing." Jazmine said. She turned on the shower, and lathered her hair.

"I loved it." Huey said. He held her from behind. "That was what I really wanted."

"Hey, Huey. You want to fuck again?" Jazmine whispered. Her questions echoed through the shower.

"You read my mind." Huey replied. Jazmine bent over. Her naked ass was dripping wet from water and cum, exposed. Her brown hole begged to be fucked.


End file.
